UP FOR ADOPTION: Pitch The Seedrian
The Following Character Is Up For Adoption Personality Pitch is very mysterious at first glance, but once you get to know her you'll soon find out that she's very snappy and inpatient. Pitch has anger issues, and can be ticked off very easily, but, she tries to not let her anger get in the way of her judgement. Pitch spends a lot of time trying to conceal her emotions, in a defence mechanism towards her anger issues. However, this can make her become under stress, and be prone to mental breakdowns. Pitch's friends are always telling her to show her real emotions, but she never listens, and always replies with "I hide my emotions because my real ones are not as nice as you believe." Even if she can be a little rude Pitch's heart is always in the right place, and her intentions are never cruel or evil. Appearance Pitch's skin is slightly paler than most Seedrians, this is because of her reluctence to go outside in the daytime. She says that the sun is too hot most days, and she likes her skin pale because it makes her feel unique. Her dress is black apart from the bottom petal-like frills, which, like most Seedrain's is white. Her gem and the strips on her dress are the same shade of purple that her flower and eyes are. Pitch's flowers are Autumn Crocuses, they are very toxic yet beautiful plants. However, it is not poisonous unless eaten, so chances of it harming anyone is extremely low. Streaming off from where her flowers are black ribbons that Pitch's mother bought her when she first blossomed. Her hair is a pure white, and has two strips of hair that runs along the sides of her face. The right strip is shorter than the left, stopping at about her shoulder, whilst the left goes right down to her elbow. Her fringe is exactly like Cosmo's. Her style is very gothic. Powers Like most Seedrians, Pitch has power over plants. In particular, she has the ability to summon thorny vines. Pitch can use these to create barriers, wrap around enemies or fling people in the air. However, these vines are most dangerous in the night because in the day they shrivel up and die very quickly. Relationships Honour The Seedrian: Frenemies. They pick on each other a lot and are constantly making rude remarks about each other. Spirit The Flamedrian: Pitch would like to get to know Spirit, but she's too shy to talk to her. Shadow The Hedgehog: They get along reasonably well, but not enough to say there's a budding romance or anything. Backstory When she was little, Pitch looked very different. Her eyes seemed to gleam more, hair was longer and had that innocent aura that most children have. On her sixth birthday, Pitch finally bloomed, and was given two white ribbons from her mother. From that moment forward Pitch wore the ribbons every day. However, a week later her parents were taken away on accounts of treason by a commander. Kicking and screaming, Pitch was dragged away by officers as her parents said their last goodbye. After being in an adoption centre for about a year or so, Pitch was taken in by a Seedrian elder that lived out of town. She taught Pitch the true ways of their culture, and soon caught her great power and talents in summoning vines. However, it was soon made clear that her true enemy was her anger and temper. After five years in training Pitch was ready to pursue her own path. Before leaving the elder's home however, Pitch took black ink and dipped her ribbons in it; symbolising they no longer were a sign of innocence, but a reminder of her goal: to find who stole Pitch's parents away from her and why. Category:Seedrians Category:Females Category:Adoptables